


I Want A

by Tortellini



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...baby. Who doesn't?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	I Want A

"Hey," Booker said mildly one day. He and Andy were walking down the street of some long forgotten little town. Where were Nicky and Joe? Who even knew at this point. More likely than not, they were just off making out somewhere. 

"Hey yourself," Andy said. 

"I want a baby."

Oh. That made her raise an eyebrow, actually. "Just to hangout with?"

The expected response.

* * *

Now though it was Andy's turn to say that unusual weird little phrase. Not to Booker though, because she loved him, but that maybe would be weird. No, this was to Quynh of course. 

"Hey," Quynh said. 

Andy was jerked very literally out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I want a baby," Quynh said. 

Oh. "...I'm sorry I can't impregnate you."

At least that made her snort.

* * *

"I want a baby," Nicky said wistfully. He was in a relationship with a man, so it wasn't like this was necessarily an easy thing to do, of course. But it was something he'd been thinking about. for awhile now. 

"..give me a week," Joe smirked slightly. "What color do you want?"

"Uh--" Nicky's eyes widened. 

"...I'm baby," Nile muttered. 

"Found one!" Joe laughed and wrapped a hearty arm around her shoulders then. 

And to tell you the truth? Nicky loved his family. 


End file.
